The invention relates to a work machine bucket, the bottom of which comprises mutually spaced bars. With a bucket like this it is possible to sort material to be treated according to its grain size.
The invention also relates to use of a work machine bucket in treating and sorting material.
The field of the invention is described in more detail in the preambles of the independent claims of the patent application.
Soil materials may be handled by means of earth-moving machines. An earth-moving machine may be equipped with a screen bucket so that soil material can be sorted during handling. The screen bucket includes a plurality of mutually spaced bars, between which there are gaps of desired size, through which gaps finer material will be able to fall out of the bucket and material having a larger particle size will remain in the bucket. Attempts have been made to enhance the sorting by mounting on the bucket a vibrator that makes the bucket vibrate. However, the conventional screen buckets are found to have shortcomings in efficiency and operation.